Chloe
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: "Tendrá una parte de ambos, una niña de origen turco y de nombre griego"


Volteó mientras se desperezaba y escondió todo lo que pudo el rostro entre las sábanas, los primeros rayos de sol ya comenzaban a invadir la habitación y ello no parecía agradarle lo más mínimo.

Acaricié su mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos y noté como fruncía los labios ante mi contacto.

Se veía demasiado adorable, era como un gatito agazapado.

-Eh, dormilón...arriba, es hora de levantarse –le dije antes de acercar mis labios a los suyos y darle un dulce beso de buenos días que consiguió que entreabriera los ojos y emitiera un gemido en señal de queja.

Sonrió de medio lado, aun con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Un buen despertar, turco.

Somnoliento, se restregó los ojos con los puños, esperando en vano que ese gesto consiguiera que no se le cerraran los párpados cada dos por tres.

-Lo sé...los llamo "delicias turcas" –ahí estaba yo, alardeando de postres a primeras horas de la mañana.

-Lo que es una delicia es despertarse a tu lado, estúpido –se escondió bajo las sábanas y cuando quise darme cuenta le tenía sentado a horcajadas sobre mí.

Me miró y sonríó complaciente, como si el haberse subido encima de mi ya fuese un logro.

Lucía adorable y más aun con mi camisa del pijama puesta, no pude evitar intentar desabrochársela pero, claro está, el no se dejó hacer tan fácilmente.

Era un gato complicado.

-Las manos donde pueda verlas, señor Adnan –me espetó intentando aparentar seriedad, pero esa sonrisa en el rostro le delataba.

-Sabes que en cuanto te quite la camisa podrás verlas y no habrá nada que te lo impida –respondí con picardía y me deleité al ver como sus mejillas se tornaron rojas ante mi comentario.

Tomó la parte baja del pijama y tiró hacia abajo de forma que tapara algo más sus bóxers.

Yo era quién tenía el pantalón.

-¿Hoy no toca?

Enarqué una ceja y sonreí de medio lado.

En respuesta, Heracles acarició mi mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando... –me dijo con la vista baja, no pude evitar tomarle del mentón y alzarle el rostro.

-¿Pensar, tú? ¿Sabes hacer eso? –mis labios se enarcaron, los suyos me imitaron.

-¡Claro que se hacerlo, Adnan! –contestó, golpeándome sin apenas fuerza en el antebrazo.

-Dime entonces lo que pensaste, no me dejes en ascuas.

-¡Quiero tenerla! –exclamó.

Tenía aquel brillo en los ojos, irradiaba felicidad.

Estaba hablando de ella.

-Es físicamente imposible dejarte embarazado ¿No te lo enseñaron en el colegio? –le dije acompañando la frase con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

Aunque aquella broma no le hizo demasiada gracia.

-Adoptaremos...una niña turca.

Enarqué los labios, sentí como todo mi ser se henchía de orgullo.

Era feliz.

-Pero tendrá un nombre griego...una parte de ambos.

Heracles terminó por tumbarse sobre mí y antes de responderme se entretuvo delineando un camino al azar con el dedo índice sobre mi pecho.

-Chloe...

Le besé el pelo, la nariz y bajé hasta sus labios.

-Es un nombre precioso –dije.

-Seremos una familia preciosa, créeme –contestó antes de hundir su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro y acariciarme el cuello con sus labios.

Sentí un placentero escalofrío recorrerme toda la columna, aquel ojiverde conocía mi punto débil.

-Es físicamente imposible pero...todo se puede intentar –susurró en mi oído, instándome a que me lanzara sobre él y le hiciera todas y cada unas de las perversidades que en esos segundos traicioneros me habían asaltado la mente.

Aquella mañana descubrí dos cosas, la primera; que Heracles era más pícaro de lo que yo alguna vez pensé.

La segunda...simplemente que el solo hecho de pensar en formar una familia con él conseguía sacarme una sonrisa.

Y ahora, miradme.

No puedo ser más dichoso.

Chloe ronda la casa, el dieciséis de junio cumplirá los temidos diez años.

Es alta para su edad, de rasgos infantiles como es obvio, tez tostada y ojos grandes y oscuros.

Tiene el pelo negro, cortado hasta los hombros, Heracles está severamente empeñado en hacerla peinados ridículos con horquillas y más horquillas, pero a ella no le gustan y siempre que el ojiverde no la ve acaba por dejarse la cabeza libre de accesorios.

Va a lo suyo, ha aprendido de mí. Es una rebelde.


End file.
